After the Fire
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Ok so this is a story about Cam and Kai going to the same middle school together enjoy it rated T for language and future violence so sit back putdown your GED paper work and enjoy the show stupid (just a joke don't go revolutionary on me
1. After the Fire

**OK GUYS SO IF YOU READ THE NEXT GREEN NINJA IS FORETOLD YOU KNOW THAT CAM SAVED KAI FROM A FIRE SO I WANTED TO TELL YOU ABOUT HOW IT WAS "AFTER THE FIRE" SO ENJOY THIS STORY**

**Cams POV **

Things changed a lot at the school before Kai was always quiet and a little anti social but after the fire at our school's church Kai became different he was more of a open talking person more. Then he came up to me and said "thanks for saving me Cam if not for you I'd be dead right now." He said then hugged me and I thought "is this really happening" I saw his black uniform shirt that represented he was in the eighth grade I would do any thing to be in the same grade as Kai right now. Suddenly we heard "Cameron Roberts please report to the principals office." I got out of my seat an walked down the stairs from my seventh grade class room right after prayer had finished.

After I got there the principle said "Cameron this man is from the state testing" the man then looked at me and said "well Cameron you see you scored a perfect hundred percent on your state test so me and your principal decided to move you up a grade level." He said "so does this mean I'm going to the eighth grade class now?" I asked the man then said "yes it does so go pack your things and get to your new class." I walked to the stairs and went back to my class.

When I got back I told that I was suppose to go to the eighth grade class then left. I walked into the eighth grade class and the teacher said "yes Cameron" I then said "well the principal and a man from the state testing told me that I was moved up to eighth grade." She then said "oh of corse well you can take that seat next to Kai." I walked to the seat and sat down then took out all my notebooks and put them in my new desk then Mrs. Mackey said "ok class take out your math books and go to consecutive integers Cameron you can share Kai's book until I can get you one." I took out some paper and a pencil then looked at the word problem (find two consecutive integers whose sum is 223) so Kai began to explain how to do it he said "ok Cam so first it says two consecutive integers so that's x and x+1 so you have two x's so that would be 2x, then take the one and subtract from 223 and 1 then divide the 2x by 222 and you'll get 111 so add a 1 to the second consecutive integer and you'll get 112 and 112 plus 111 equals 223 ok" I nodded and began to do my work.

After I finished the work the bell rang signaling it was time for our break so I decided I was just gonna ask Kai out. I stopped Kai from leaving the room and waited for my class mates to leave. Kai then looked at me and didn't say anything it's as if our eyes could have the awkward conversation for us he knew what I was about to ask so he simple said "yes" I then said "yes to what" he replied "I'll be your boyfriend" I felt a blush come on my tanned skin and I said "great lets go play some soccer" he then said "that would be fun." We walked down to the little lunch area that had a large field.

Then my enemy London came up and said "so fag your dating Kai now you make me sick you fuck." Kai then said "leave him alone London or else" London then left us and me and Kai started playing soccer with my fiends. After the game ended the seventh graders said it was a tie they never did like loosing. Then I walked back to the class and got my English book and walked with my class to class. We began to learn all the meanings of the websites like .com .gov and that kind of stuff I loved english class I always loved literature reading helped me escape from the real world and go into any type of life I wanted it was just something fun to do.

After that we had our final break for the day me and Kai walked to the field and London looked at us with a look of hate Kai then stepped in front of me with his arms in front of me as if he had to protect me from him it's as if he was my protector and it was cute to have him acting like that. After London left we went to the soccer game and started playing Kai was good with his feet I figured it would be his hands more because he worked with his dad as a black smith. After we won the game the bell rang so we went to our music class and the music teacher wanted me to sing so I asked her to put on Whitney Hustons- I will always love you. Then I began

If I should stay/I would only be in your wayyy/so I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way/ and I will always love you/my darling you/bitter sweat memory's that is all I'm taking with me so good by/don't cry we both know I'm not what you need/and I will always love youuuuuu I will always love youuuuu/...I hope life treats you kind I also hope you get all you dreamed of/ I wish you joy and happiness but above all this I wish you love/...and I will always love youuuuuuuu I will always love youuuuuu I will always love youuuuuuu I will always love youuuuu I will always love youuuuuuuu I will always love youuuuuuu/darling I love you and I will always I will always lovvvvvee youuuu

All my class mates looked at me amazed at how well I sang so I said "what?" And they all started clapping except for London of corse but yeah haters will always hate. Then we all sat down and the class started we had to sing church songs to practice for friday mass after words we went to history class we had American history. We learned about how the government was set up with 10 civil rights called the bill of rights then changed to have nearly 30 rights.

After that school ended so Kai and Nya walked me home on the way to my Grandmas me and Kai held hands and Nya looked happy that we were together Kai then said "you sang beautifully you should enter the talent show." I then said "you think so?" He then said "yah you can sing well how about you and Nya do a duet." Nya then said "that could be fun. Can you come over tomorrow?" I then said "sure I can come over to your place tomorrow and practice I'll walk over there tomorrow bye guys." Kai then quickly kissed my cheek and started walking home I then went into my grandmas house to finish up my day.

**OK THATS MY STORY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS SO ILL UPDATE NEXT WEEK**


	2. A Love Song

**OK GUYS SO IM CONTINUING THE STORY LETS SEE HOW THEIR SATURDAY IS**

**Cams POV **

I woke up at 5 am and got dressed in my grey sweat pants and put my shoes on then saw my grandpa gestured for me to come on. I then walked out and me and my grandpa then started jogging to the park after we made it there we did some stretches. Then we started our race my grandpa had a advantage because he was tall but I had stamina and that helped me win almost every time. After we finished that we walked back home and I took my shower and got dressed in my jeans and green shirt I would only wear shirts that were the same green as my eyes. I took my acoustic guitar and put the strap on my back then looked at my watch it read 12 pm.

I ran to Kai and Nya's house and knocked on there door Kai opened the door in his red stripped pajamas and a bed head. He then said "morning babe Nya's waiting on you" he looked so funny with a bed head I kissed him on his cheek then walked to Nya's room to see her wearing her red pants with a dress she then looked over to me and asked "you play guitar?" I nodded then said "let's try to sing that Irish song that traditional song called the parting glass" she nodded and I started the instrumental part then Nya started to sing.

Of all the money that e'r I had, / I spent it in good company./ And all the harm that e'r I've done,/ Alas! it was to none but me. / And all I've done for want of wit / to mem'ry now I can't recall / So fill to me the parting glass / Good night an joy be with you all

then I cut in

Oh, all the comrades that e'r I had, / They're sorry for my going away, / And all the sweethearts that e'r I've loved, / They'd wish me one more day to stay, / But since it falls unto my lot, / That I should rise and you should not, / I'll gently rise and softly call, / Good night and joy be with you all.

then we both joined in

A man may drink and not be drunk, / A man may fight and not be slain, / A man may court a pretty girl and perhaps be welcomed back again, / but since it has so ought to be, / By a time to rise and a time to fall, / Come fill to me the parting glass goodnight and joy be with you all, / goodnight and joy be with you all...

We then saw Kai at the door he clapped for us and said "wow that was great" he then handed me and Nya bottles of water. He then said "Cam I didn't know that you knew how to play guitar" I then said "Nya do you want to try another song" she then said "do you have any songs?" I replied "well I have been writing a song for Kai" Nya then said "well let's hear it" I played a sweet toon and began to sing

I fell in love with you/ at the flames of life and the world looks better through your eyes/ when I saw your ember eyes I fell for you as the fires burned in this room / oh my love lie with me sow your heart in my sleeve/ we'll stay quiet underneath the shooting stars above if it makes you sleep / hold me tight my fires burning bright / there's a match lit to night lets be carful not to burn this place down / lets be here all night it'll be alright it's all right / my fire starter you're burning bright but we'll be alright.

I then said "Well that's my song did you like it" Kai then ran in my arms and said "oh my God Cam that was wonderful" I then looked at my watch it was 4pm me and Nya had been practicing all day so I kissed Kai and left before I did I told Nya that I would be back tomorrow


	3. The Fair

**SO IM GOING TO BE UPDATING THIS EVERYDAY SINCE ITS A SCHOOL STORY**

**Kai's POV **

I woke up at 10 I didn't know why I woke up at 12 yesterday but who cares. I went into the bathroom with my clothes to take a shower I cleaned myself then put on my clothes. When I came out I saw Nya dressed already cooking with my dad so I spoke up "good morning guys" Nya then said "morning bro I made you pancakes" I smiled an gave my sister a hug Nya was always a kind person I was glad she was my little sister. I sat down to the table made of wood and began to eat Nya and dad always did cook well. After I finished eating me and my dad began washing while Nya got all her singing equipment after the dishes are cleaned heard the bell rang. I dried my hands and went to the door and opened it to see Cam standing there wearing a green jacket black shirt and dark blue jeans. He then spoke up "morning Kai" than placed a kiss on me.

I melted into the kiss and felt Cam poking my bottom lip with his tongue then he pinched my side a little forcing me to open my mouth I felt our tongues collide together. After about a minute he separated us he walked in then went into my room with Nya and they began to sing something I couldn't hear when I went into my room to see Cam singing I snickered when I saw him he blushed a light red and I sat next to him. He looked so adorable when he blushed he then laid his head on my chest and I moved my hand through his curled hair. He chuckled this and Cameron sat up and said "ok how about we practice that song a little bit more then we'll go out together the three of us" Nya replied "ok" then they started to sing together

(Nya sings while Cam plays guitar)

of all the money that e'er I had, / I spent it in good company and all the harm that e'er I gone, / Alas it was to none but me, / And all I've done for want of wit to memory now I can't recall, /so fill to me the parting glass good night and joy be with you all

(Cam singing an playing the guitar)

Oh all the comrades that e'er I had they are sorry for my going away, / and all the sweethearts that e'er I had they our sorry for my going away, / but since it fall into my lot that I should rise and you should not, / I'll gently rise and ill softly call good night and joy be with you all

(Nya and Cam together while Cam plays the guitar)

A man may drink and not be drunk, / a man may fight and not be not be slain a man May court a pretty girl and perhaps be welcomed back again, / but since it has so ought to be by a time to rise and a time to fall, / come fill to me the parting glass goodnight an joy be with you all good night and joy be with you all.

Nya then said "ok I think we're ready" I then said "ok let's go to the fair today" Cam then said "that could be fun lets go." We all got up and walked over to the schools fair the fair was always fun I never thought I would be going to the fair with my boy friend because I always went with my sister. Cam then said "hey Kai what do you want to do" when I was about to say something London came from out of no where and hit Cam in the back of the head and kept running when I started to chase after him Cam pulled my arm and said "don't let that bastard get to you." He kissed me then said "don't worry about London today is about you and me" he pulled me by the arm and had me go on the fair's wheel. I sat in the seats and felt Cam snuggle up on my chest then he said "love you Kai" I snickered then laid my head on his and said "love you to" after the ride ended we went to get cotton candy after the fair closed for the day we went home.

When we got back I looked at the clock it was 7pm so I was worried if Cam should walk to his grandmas or not so I didn't let him leave until he called his grandma. When he got off the phone with her Cam told me that she said it was to late to walk home so my dad let him spend the night. So I got Him a pair of my clean pajamas and I went to take my shower. As I cleaned my self I washed my hair I hadn't washed it in days so it had dry hair jell deep at the roots that u had to clean out completely. After I finished I put on my red stripped pajamas then Nya took her shower and came out wearing her red night gown then Cam took his and came out wearing the same stripped pajamas as me.

I laid down in my bed and saw Cam lay in the bed with me I chuckled and said "you're sleeping with me" he turned a dark red then nuzzled his face in my chest I was a little taller than him because I was a year older I was 14 and he was 13 I was exactly 2 inches taller than him he was 5,6 feet tall exactly he then kissed my chest then I kissed his fore head and I said "love you Cam" he then replied "I love you too Kai." He started falling asleep and I started falling asleep also then whispered in his ear "goodnight" before I fell asleep

**OK GUYS THATS OUR NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW GOOD BY**


	4. The Talent Show

**OK SO AS PROMISED DAILY UPDATES SO ENJOY BECAUSE THERE WILL BE LIKE THREE MORE CHAPTERS **

**Nya's POV**

I woke up in my red night gown and chuckled when I saw the funniest thing Cam and Kai cuddling together I carefully got out of the bed so I wouldn't wake them up. I grabbed some clothes I decided to dress in my red dress and black pants with my boots also. I took my shower then got dressed. I walked out to see my dad dressed in his black smith clothes cooking I then spoke up "morning dad" he turned around and said "morning Nya I'm just cooking some food for you guys." I walked over to him and said "is there anything I can do to help" my dad then said "yah can you cook the eggs." I grabbed the skillet and began to cook the eggs while my dad cooked the bacon and pancakes then I heard the sound of running water and I quietly said "looks like the love birds are up." I put the seasoning in the eggs and cooked them a little more then put them on the four plates in front of me.

I saw my dad put the pancakes and bacon on the plates. I heard the sound of running water stop then saw Kai and Cam walk out Kai was wearing a red shirt and his jeans Cam didn't have any red cloths so Kai let him borrow some he wore a white t-shirt red jacket and jeans. I then said "morning guys" they replied good morning then sat down with my dad and me to eat we had to eat fast so we could clean the dishes. After we ate we all started to clean the dishes my dad would put soap then me and Cam would rinse them and Kai would dry and put them away it took about ten minutes to clean the plates and skillets then we left the house to walk to school luckily Cam had brought his guitar and back pack.

On our way to school Cam played his guitar a little bit to make sure it was tuned and ready to be played I then said "it sounds good and I packed us water for our voices to be better" then I saw London the bastard was always a evil person he hated Cam and Kai for being gay but I was near the point of just beating him down into a pulp. Then London spoke up "hello sinners you walking to hell and back"then hit Cams guitar out his hand that's when I lost it I pulled the hammer that I had out of my back pack and said "do one more thing do one more fucking thing." He turned pale and ran off and I said "that's right you fat bastard keep running" I put the hammer back and saw that the acoustic guitar had no damage then went into the school."

The bell rang loudly in my ears I went to my class hoping that the three of us weren't late when I got there we got to class we snuck in and the teacher started role call. After that we sat down and pulled out our health books and we were learning about the human body after started to teach about the male body I saw Kai actually paying attention I chuckled in my head then put my book away after the lesson ended I put my book away then took my math book out to do my assignment then London asked me if he could use a pencil then I said "London if I tried to beat you with a hammer then of corse you can't borrow a pencil."

I took out my paper and began the math work it was the same as before and pretty simple for me. After I finished the work I turned it in and waited for every one else to finish I had a little free time so I decided to work on my story a little I looked around the class for some inspiration then saw a picture of a a union soldier from the Civil War. Then it hit me like a rocket a story about a boy who grew up on a cotton field witnessing the torture of slaves. I began to write the story about they boy who's father named him Cotten hoping that he would grow up to be a slaver like him but he wouldn't he was to much like his mother who was a fighter against slavery.

but then I saw every one turn in there work so I put my little story journal away and took out my science book. assigned us the 30 questions on changes of state I started and saw Kai helping Cam with his work. I then went back to my work and finished it an turned it in every one was finished already so I didn't have to wait. I heard the bell ring so I got up and took my food out with me and walked with Cam and Kai to the lunch table and began to eat my sandwich and drink my water. Then I went to play soccer with them the eighth graders always won. Then the bell rang signaling it was time for class.

When I went to the religion and history class I pulled out my history book and began reading about slavery and noticed that some of the history was white washed but I knew the truth. After I finished the work I turned it in and pulled out my religion work and began to work on it after I finished I turned in my work and waited for every one to finish. After they did the bell rang signaling that it was time for our second break. I grabbed my lunch and began to eat my food after I finished it I went with them to play soccer. For a change the seventh graders actually won. Then the bell rang and we all headed to the auditorium for the talent show.

there were a lot of people up but I knew that me and Cam could beat sat in the room with the other people practicing for the show then suddenly the lights went off and called us out by our duet name she said "give it up for the flames" I then looked over to Cam and said "ok let's do this" he gave me a nod and we walked on the dark stage then suddenly two lights shown on me and him then Cam started playing his guitar and I began to sing.

of all the money that e'er I had I spent it in good company, / and all the harm that e'er I done alas it was to none but me, / and all I've done for want of wit to memory now I can't recall so fill to me the parting glass good night and joy be with you all

I then held the mic to Cams mouth and he began to sing

oh all the comrades that e'er I had they are sorry for my going away, / and all the sweethearts that e'er I loved they would wish me one more day to stay, / bit since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not I'll gently rise and I'll softly call, / good night and joy be with you all

then me and him began to sing together

a man my drink and not be drunk, / a man may fight and not be slain, / a man May court a pretty girl and perhaps be welcomed back again come fill to me the parting glass good night and joy be with you all

we then took a bow and saw the judges put up a perfect score every one cheered for us and the judges then said "in first place the flames in second the winter girls and finally in third London." I chuckled when I saw London was third then the judges handed us the trophy. Then we walked down stage and waited for afternoon prayer to start I was happy we won me and Cam made a great duet. The after school prayer started and I waited for it to end after if did I walked with Cam and Kai to the house.

**OK SO THERE WILL BE A UPDATE TOMORROW SO SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW AND DONT FOR GET TO REVIEW OR PM ME WITH ANY STORY REQUESTS **


	5. Pajama Day

**OK GUYS SO ANOTHER UPDATE AS I PROMISED AND IM SURE YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT FROM THE TITLE**

**Kai's** **POV**

I woke up to see Nya and Cam still asleep I gently freed myself from Cams arms and went to the bathroom with my cloths and took my shower. Today was pajama day so I decided to wear the same pajamas but a cleaner pair I cleaned myself and put the towel around my waist. I walked into the room and saw Cameron and Nya up rubbing their eyes when they saw me Nya began to snicker under her breath and Cam began to blush. I went into my drawer and took out the pajamas and boxer briefs I got dressed and that Cam wasn't in the room. I poked my head out of my room door and saw Cam helping my dad cook the food. I looked back in my room and saw Nya dressed in her red pajama pants and red T-shirt with her black sleeping boots on Nya always dressed well.

I put on my black shoes then walked to the table Cam handed me the food I ate then grabbed my backpack I looked over to Cam and saw his clothes green and white striped shirt and pants to match. We then left for school we were actually on time today I guess London knew to not mess with us any more. When we got to class there was nothing to do because it was student appreciation week so me and Cam actually had free time today. I sat in my chair and scooted his desk next to mine so he could lay his head on my shoulder I moved my hands through his hair then pulled out books to read so we could pass the time. After two hours of reading the bell rang. We walked out and me Cam and my sister ran to the turf made field and began to play soccer while Cam sat by the goal watching me and Nya was in her little girls only group.

When I looked back at Cam I saw him admiring me with a smile on his face I walked over to him and sat down then said "what's up Cam?" He then kissed my cheek and said "nothing babe" me and Cam just sat there for about twenty minutes just exchanging little kisses and chatting then I began to pull off my pajama bottoms and show my red soccer shorts then ran back into the game and scored a goal I kept playing until it was time to go in I put my pajama bottoms back on then went to my class and grabbed my backpack then went to English class and sat down. Again there was nothing to do so me and Cam just talked until the bell rang.

I went out side with my backpack and put it on the eighth grade sitting area we just took four benches and put them in a square and called it our eighth grade spot. I stayed with Cam because I promised that I would spend lunch with him. After we ate me and Cam went to the field and I sat down then Cam sat in between my legs. Then he leaned his head back on my chest and I put my chin on his head I said "I can't wait for the movie" I remembered that we were having a class movie and I guess that every one else did to because they all brought their backpacks out too. My class was crazy I knew I shouldn't of brought my backpack out. After a hour the bell rang and we all grabbed our backpacks and walked back up stairs.

Cam sat down because I volunteered to help make the cotton candy and popcorn with Megan while Chynna and Shanesy delivered it to the people who ordered it but others ordered when the girls came to their class. I heard the song for Madea's big happy family come on since we were older we could watch this movie. After all the cotton candy and popcorn was sold to the other classes I started to make the stuff for eighth grade Cam and me ordered popcorn for the movie. After I made the last of the cotton candy I accidentally fell in the machine and Cam quickly pulled me out and saw my face covered in cotton candy he bit a piece of it and he said "hey you taste great. Hey Nya come over here and help me free Kai" Nya then chuckled and said "ok." I couldn't believe they actually ate me free.

After that I sat down and began to eat my popcorn and Cam laid his head on my chest and I said "I can't believe you actually ate my face free from the cotton candy. He chuckled then said "I couldn't help it you were delicious" I then kissed his cheek and said "ok" then just watched the movie that lasted until three PM. After the movie ended me and Cam and my sister began to walk home then the fat bastard London came up to us with two guys who looked angry about something. Then London said "hello" I then said "what the hell do you want London" then one of the guys hit me to the ground. I whipped the blood from my mouth and said "so it begins" London then said "what you gonna do fag." I quickly kicked him on the floor and said "thank you demon seed." Then Cam hit one of the guys and dodged a hit also then I saw Nya put one of them in a choke hold and nock him out then Cam flipped the other guy onto the cement making him unconscious I then walked over to London and placed my foot on his stomach and said "no matter what you can defeat us." I then continued to walk Cam home then go to my house

**OK GUYS SO THAT IS HOW PAJAMA DAY AT SFXC GOES SO PLEASE REVIEW AND PM WITH ANY STORY REQUESTS BYE SEE YOU TOMORROW GUYS TWO MORE CHAPTERS**


	6. A Decathlon Friday

**OK SO I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN THAT THIS STORY EXISTED SO I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER**

**~A Few Months Later~**

**Cams POV**

I got out of my bed and washed my face after I did that I brushed my teeth. I went back to my room to get dressed in my school pants, black shirt, and hoodie I walked out of my room and went to the living room to se my mom, dad, and twin brother eating I still couldn't believe that when they found out about me joining the academic decathlon months ago the had their bosses transfer them to L.A just for me I love them so much. "Morning family." I said and they smiled at me. "Baby your food is already at the table." My mom said then I found the cheese omelete at the table. I sat down with them and ate the delicious food that my mom had made. "You ready to go lad?" My dad asked after we put the dishes in the sink. "Yeah dad can you drop me off at grannies house today? I'm walking with Kai." I said. "No son it's raining to hard to walk today. But I will pick Kai up and take you, him, and his sister to school." He said. "Great I'll tell them." I replied then told Kai and Nya what was happening. "bye mom." I said then kissed her cheek. "Bye honey." My dad said then kissed her. " by boys love you both." She said then me, my bro, and my dad got into the car covering are heads with umbrellas to not get hit by rain.

As my dad drove through the heavy rain out favorite song came on 'Sweet Sadie' My dad started singing and I did also. "Don't you know we love you sweet Sadie oh Sadie baby." We sang until the song went off. Then I noticed we pulled up at Kai's house the two kids were standing out side waiting for us when they saw our car they walked to the door and got in Nya sat next to my brother who she had been dating for about six months while Kai was stuck in the back. I turned my self around to look at him we both made direct eye contact with each other for a while I reached my hand out and held his. "Love you." I whispered then turned around. My dad drove us to school when we got there we all quickly got out and ran to the inside of the school the winds were harsh, the rain was pouring down on us, and our shoes made that little squeak sound as they ran across the ground. When we got to class I grabbed my book labeled 'The Politics Book Big Ideas Simply Explained' I kissed Kai then ran off to the head coaches class room because today we were just gonna study till the bell rang.

When I got to the class I greeted everyone then sat down with Chynna. "Ok Cam you ready for some questions?" She asked I nodded in reply then she started. "Ok who said 'a leader leads by example not force'?" She asked. "Sun Tzu." I replied she gave me a thumbs up then went to the next question. Ok what year did the Han dynasty adopt Confucianism?" She asked. "200 BCE." I said then got a thumbs up again. "Who wrote the book 'The Art of War'? She asked. "Sun Tzu." I replied then got the thumbs up. "who said 'plans for the country are to be shared with the learned'?" she asked. "Mozi come on Chynna your giving me the easy ones." I said in reply. "ok lets try this. man is by blank a blank animal? Fill in the blanks." She said. "Man is by nature a political animal." I said in reply. "Cameron you need to take your individual test from Ms. Rodríguez." Ms. Tejada said so I walked up to her desk and got the test then went back to my desk the test had the simple questions like the politicians political ideology and some of the things that the argued about.

After I finished I just studied from the book directly learned about Georg Hegel, Thomas Jefferson, Max Weber, Sun Yat-sen, Emmeline Pankhurst, Peter Kropotkin, José Martí, Eduard Bernstein,?George Sorel, Fredrick Nietzsche, Ito Hirobumi, and Alexander Herzen. Politicians like them after the day ended Kai and Camden were waiting for me while Nya had left decathlon practice with me we walked out to the car lot and saw my mom and dad waiting for us so I gave my brother the front seat so I could sit next to Kai and hold his hand when my mom wasn't looking I had told only my dad about me and Kai because I felt more comfortable around him more than any of my other family members. When we got to my house Kai got a text from his dad 'hey son if Mr. Roberts is ok with it you can stay at Cameron's house and I'll meet you guys at the decathlon tomorrow.' "Mr. and Ms. Roberts can me and Nya spend the night here?" Kai asked and got a yes from my parents.

**Kai's POV**

As me and my friends along with my boyfriends parents walked into the house Nya and Camden rushed to Camdens room to study but Cameron's father stopped him I was about to walk with Cam to his room but was stopped by Cams father also me and Camden turned around and had the look of what do you need sir in our faces. "Ok I want to speak to each of you individually so Camden go to the couch." His dad said and Camden did what he was told. "Ok kid listen Cameron told me about you and him being together and I want you to know if it ends up physical be safe now get going." He said then he opened my hand and put something in it I opened my hand and saw that it was a condom I blushed a little then went to Cameron's room. "Oh my God Cam your dad just literally gave us the go ahead to have sex." I said then showed him the comdom his dad gave me. "Yeah but let's wait until we're older ok." He said as he chuckled. "Well dah we're to young." I said he then shoved his nose back into his politics book with his glasses shining a little bit. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost five.

"Boys and girls time to come eat ." I heard his mom say so Cameron put down his book and walked to the living room his mom made us mashed potatos, chicken, and salad. After we finished we thanked her for the food then Cam went back into his room and went right back to the politics book. I had spent the evening with Cams parents watching 'Body Guard'. After the movie ended I saw that it was 9:50 I went into Cams room he was sitting there reading his book with that same green blanket wrapped around him I decided to hold him while he read. I took part of the blanket and rapped it around me then leaned my head on his shoulder we had been sitting there for about 30 minutes and he yawned then rubbed his eyes. I looked over at Cam and saw that he was passed out with the glasses still on his face I lightly pulled the glasses off so I wouldn't wake him up. "Kai." He mumbled in his sleep after I got the glasses off his face completely I put them on his dresser then I put the blanket over him a little bit more after that I kissed his cheek. "You've worked hard enough my love." I said then sat there with my eyes closed until I fell asleep.


End file.
